


Higher

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Avengers (Comic), Iron Man (Comic), Ms. Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Flying, Heterosexuality, Semipublic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar





	Higher

“Come on Tony, you can go faster than that.” Her laughter was joyous over the rush of air, even through his helmet. She rolled in the wind for a moment before taking off, straight up. He followed, a grin slipping over his face.

 

“You want to play, Carol? I’m all for a game or two while we’re up here.”

 

She stopped, looking down at him. “What do you have in mind?” One eyebrow arched as he reached her level.

 

“You want to live dangerously?” He smiled, even knowing she couldn’t see it.

 

She smiled back as if she knew he couldn’t say something like that without a grin. “Hit me with your best shot, tough guy.”

 

“You asked for it, sweetheart.” He chuckled, letting one armored hand slide up her thigh. She gasped; the metal cold against her skin and she cried out as he pulled aside the fabric of her uniform. She was suddenly very happy that they were high enough up that no one would get a free show.

 

“Tony,” She groaned as the metal started to warm against her sex. “What are… mmm… you getting out of this?” She gasped as he found her clit.

 

“I get to make you come a mile above New York.” He chuckled again.

 

“Mile high club, huh?” She was breathless already, her hands instinctually going to his shoulders, just in case she lost control.

 

“Yup.” He pushed a little harder on her clit, making her cry out again. The smooth metal finger made slow circles around the tiny bundle of nerves, sending a shiver of pleasure up her spine.

 

Her voice would be lost on the wind to all but him as she screamed, moaned and begged him for more. “Tony, I need… god… I need more.” Her head fell back and she screamed again as he slid one armored finger into her, slowly fucking her with it. He wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her closer. She wrapped one leg around his hips, granting him easier access to her. He eased them down, back toward Stark Tower, his finger slipping in and out of her as she trembled in his arms, moaning his name. Their feet touched the roof and she was so close, he could have kissed her and sent her over the edge. “Tony… I…”

 

The helmet was already off and she pressed herself close to her, claiming his lips. He ripped her uniform from her body as his armor flew off. He took her feet out from under her again, pressing her to the black top and letting his fingers really touch her, sliding two of them into her and circling her clit with his thumb. His mouth moved down from hers, sucking softly on each nipple before moving lower. His tongue dipped into her navel for a moment, making her gasp before he planted a kiss on each thigh and replaced his thumb with his tongue.

 

She cried out, her body clutching at his fingers as she came hard. “Tony, please… god…” She didn’t have to ask twice. He moved up her body, revisiting her breasts, sending aftershocks through her.

 

“Roll over.” His voice was barely a growl. She obliged, bringing herself up onto her hands and knees. His hand slid over her ass and her hips before he drove himself into her to the hilt. She moaned loudly. Her body trembled again as his hand moved up from the leather of her boots to her thighs and between them to flick at her clit again. His rhythm there matched the tempo he’d set as he pounded into her. She barely had the breath to moan his name again.

 

“God… Carol.” He moaned as she arched her back, her body gripping him, testing his control. He felt his muscles tremble as he drove harder into her, getting as deep as he could before his climax took him over, choking a moan from his lips.

 

She rolled over onto her back as he collapsed forward. She let out a small sigh and he looked up at her. “We have got to figure out a way to do that without having to land.”


End file.
